The Hunters
by Valyriana
Summary: Sonea killed the Ichani, but Lord Jolen wasn't killed. How things develop when the Guild never finds out about Akkarin and Sonea, who continue to hunt down the Sachakans that threaten Imardin – all on their own. As their mutual trust grows, deeper feelings evolve, which they both suppress with all their power. Akkarin / Sonea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; we all owe the awesome Black Magicion Trilogy to T. Canavan of course. I'm just messing around with her characters.

A/N: I just love this setting, this safe and snug secrecy. And yeah, I know that lots of fics with exactly this starting point are around already, but I have a few new ideas. And it's simply irresistible! Just think of it…. It was difficult enough for our two black magicians to find each other and admit their love while out in exile, so how much harder – and more dramatic, and heartbreakingly beautiful! – must it be for them when they remain in the Guild? Held back by taboos of class difference, age difference, the strict rules and curious eyes of the Guild, the fear of scandal and discovery …and of course the wonderful fact that Akkarin is High Lord and Soneas guardian, so incredibly _far_ out of her reach…  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

SONEA

When they returned to the Residence that night, Sonea insisted on giving Akkarin the power she had drained from the Ichani. It was not that much, about half as much as her full power, but she wanted to get rid of it. It felt horribly wrong to have a dead stranger's magic within her body. In the gloomy half-light of the underground room, she looked at him. He nodded. As Akkarin took her hands and Sonea gratefully let the power flow out, she felt a well-known lightness in her head and chest, a familiar sensation that accompanied the loss of power. It was the feeling she always had when she gave Akkarin her power. She had never thought about it much, but this night she felt it even stronger, like a pull that drew her to him. It was not unpleasant, she rather felt as if she were floating. After she had drained the extra power, she continued to give him her own – or what was left of it. Akkarin narrowed his eyes, but he did not stop her. After his fight against the Ichani, he had to be nearly out of power right now. With a cold shiver, Sonea realised how vulnerable he was – no, they both were at the moment. She gave him everything she had left, then stumbled to bed.

That night, Sonea suffered from terrible nightmares. She saw herself, a knife in hand, wandering through the slums of Imardin, leaving a trail of corpses behind her. They were staring at her out of dead eyes. And the big, white eye in the sky was open, seeing and accusing. When Sonea awoke, she was drenched in sweat.  
_Maybe I wasn't ready for this. How does he cope with it? With being a murderer?_ She shook her head, trying to calm down. It was too late now, remorse would not help. The Ichani would have killed her without a second thought. It was in self-defence and in defence of Imardin that she had killed_. But that doesn't make it feel any better._ She remembered Akkarin's words. _It should not be pleasant._  
"It feels horrible, so I guess this is good." She weakly rolled her eyes at the absurdity of her own words. Afterwards she tried to sleep again, but the nightmares came back and after the third time she gave up, got dressed and read her books until dawn came. Only when she was in the bath house she finally started to relax. Despite her exhaustion, she welcomed a day full of classes and work. She needed a bit of normal life.

It was strange, being around the other novices that day. Their normal chatting was soothing yet it felt alien to her. But they treated her as usual, although she caught a few curious looks at her, probably because she looked so tired. Seno, the boy she had turned down only a few weeks ago, even asked her if she was alright. Sonea reassured him and took great care to be her usual self from then. When she returned to the High Lord's Residence in the evening, she was so tired that she felt like falling asleep on the doorsteps. Despite that, she refused to use healing magic to wave off her exhaustion. She could feel her magical powers regenerating fast, but opened the door without magic as well, determined not to waste a single spark of it anymore from now on. Akkarin had to regain as much power as possible before the next spy, or Ichani, would attack. Sonea did not know how much time they had. She had realised only in the past night how dangerous the threat from Sachaka really was.

As she entered the Residence, she found the High Lord waiting for her in the foyer, only a shadow in his dark robes.  
"Good evening, Sonea. How are you?" There was a hint of worry in his voice she had never heard before. Or was she imagining things now?  
"I am well, thank you." She hesitated and, after taking a closer look at him, added: "How are you, High Lord?" For a second, he was clearly surprised. Then she saw him smile with just a tinge of amusement.  
"I am well enough, thank you, Sonea." He did not seem to mind her question, though.  
"Come. I have had Takan prepare us dinner", he said and reached down to take her book case.  
"Again?", Sonea asked in surprise. It was not their usual day for dinner.  
"I think we both can use some energy", he replied evenly.

"How was your day, Sonea?" He started their conversation with the usual question, but she noted that he had not specifically asked about her classes. _So maybe this is not only about my subjects._  
"I feel tired", she admitted. "But I could follow the classes well enough." _At least I hope so._  
"I am glad to hear it. I was actually prepared to tell your teachers you would be sick today. I thought you might need more time to … recover." He spoke matter-of-factly, it was not meant as a threat or an insult. Still, she was surprised about his liberality. He would never allow her to skip classes if there was no serious reason behind. Sonea also realised that she had at some point stopped to feel threatened by him, while only months ago she had been terrified by every word he spoke. Curiously, she lifted her head and watched him for a moment, while Takan served them a simple but exquisite meal of softly roasted enka sirloin stuffed with fruit and nuts. In contrast to her, Akkarin did not look tired. He seemed very much his authoritative self. Also, his movements and posture did not betray his loss of magical power in any way and his gaze was as sharp as ever. Sonea could not help but feel impressed at this display of full control. He was not the Guild's High Lord for no reason. His expression was calm, but she noted that it lacked the cold distance she had been used to. When he met her gaze, she even imagined to find a certain warmth in his eyes. She decided to focus on her food. The exhaustion obviously played tricks with her mind.

"How do you feel about the events from last night?" he asked after they had been talking listlessly about classes for a while. Sonea realised that he must have arranged this dinner in order to talk about this topic. Clearly, classes did not matter much right now.  
"I… umm, I guess I feel conflicted, High Lord", she replied hesitantly. She should have prepared herself for this conversation. "I feel guilty, but I am also glad." Which was stupid, as she well knew. She fell silent, avoiding his eyes and trying to collect her thoughts. She felt very much like a young novice right now.  
"That is understandable", he replied. "What I need to know is if you are prepared to go on. Are you able to continue helping me?" He leaned forward. "Are you prepared to do again what you did last night, if you have to? – Though I will do all that is in my power to prevent that from happening, I promise you", he added wryly.  
"Of course!" Sonea looked at him with wide eyes. "There is no question… I would never back out now! Never. I knew what it meant when you taught me black magic." She was suddenly relieved. So _that_ was what this was all about.  
"Very well." He sounded satisfied. "Then we will continue your lesson about blood stones tomorrow evening, I think." He eyed her critically for a moment, before nodding. "You need a good night's sleep." Sonea could not disagree. His gaze lingered on her for a moment and she saw a flicker of something else in his eyes, something kind and… knowing. Sonea looked away quickly and felt heat in her cheeks. So he knew about her nightmares.  
_Is there anything he doesn't know?_  
"You may go", he said almost softly.  
"Thank you." She rose, then stopped. "But you should take my power first."  
He looked as if he wanted to disagree, but then he rose from his chair. As he came around the table, she held out her hands. His touch was cool, but not unpleasant. Then, with the flow of power, the feeling of lightness came over Sonea again. She secretly relished in the sensation, allowing herself to float in it. She felt her eyes close with a flutter, but did not fight it. It was far too pleasant to just allow her power to flow out of her, to give herself up. The contact of their hands somehow suddenly felt new and strange to her. After a while she sought for rests of magic within her, but felt that she was nearly completely drained. As the flow stopped, she momentarily felt something like disappointment, which she quickly chased away.  
"You are giving me too much", Akkarin said with a note of discontent. Sonea just shrugged. Then she had to steady herself with one hand against the wall in order not to fall. Her legs felt like jelly.  
"Oops", she mumbled. She blinked and from the corner of her eye, she saw that he half smiled at her despite his strict words. A firm hand grasped her arm and helped her to the door.  
"Good night, Sonea."  
"Good night, High Lord."

* * *

AKKARIN

His eyes followed his novice as she stumbled out of the room. Akkarin half expected her to fall asleep out there on the carpet, but after a few seconds he could hear the door to her room close with an audible click.  
He went to the library when Takan came to clear the table, but stood before his bookshelves lost in thought. It seemed that whenever he could cross something from his mental lists of worries, another problem appeared. And when had this list grown so long? He could not remember.  
At least he did not need to worry about Sonea's support anymore. _I knew her power, but she is strong in more than one way. _Her conviction and mental strength seemed just as striking as her magical power. She obviously had not even considered backing out. _How have I earned such loyalty? _He could answer this question himself. _Her loyalty is to Kyralia._ Which was remarkable still, considering her background, but he had noticed that long ago. _If only the offspring of the Houses had a bit more of what Sonea has…_  
His eyes narrowed. He would need to make sure that she did not exhaust herself too much. The next evening he would have to stop her. Which might turn out to be more difficult than he wanted to admit. Receiving magical power from Sonea had proved to be exquisitely different from taking Takan's power.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SONEA

She was so exhausted she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. But sleep, though desperately needed, brought no rest. It was barely past midnight when she woke with a gasp, her heart racing. She rolled out of her bed with a moan and stumbled to the window. The cool night helped her to calm down after a while. But the idea of returning to bed was unbearable. The dead faces from her dreams were waiting for her between the sheets. Instead, Sonea threw her novice robe over her smallclothes and left her room, trying to make no sound. She wandered around for a bit, enjoying the feeling of the carpet under her bare feet. At the end of the corridor, she stopped in front of the library. Sonea created a small ball of light and let it hover above her outstretched hand. After a moment of consideration, she opened the door, which thankfully made no sound. Akkarin had not allowed her to wander through his Residence by night, but on the other hand, he had not forbidden it, either. And she had been here before. After a moment's hesitation, she slowly entered, drawn to the beautiful old bookshelves and the promise of distraction the old tomes held.

"You should be sleeping." The familiar voice came from her left, from the far end of the room, and it startled Sonea so badly she whirled around and nearly tripped. Her light went out without a sound. Gasping, Sonea pressed her hand over her chest and felt the frantic beating of her heart.  
"I didn't – forgive me, High Lord – I was just – " She lacked both words and breath.  
"I see", he replied dryly. Her eyes searched the dark but he was only a black silhouette in front of a dark window. Then a small ball of light appeared over his hand, no more than a pale orb in the air. Sonea wondered what he had been doing in complete darkness in his library. She did not dare to ask.  
"Please excuse my intrusion", she murmured, avoiding his piercing gaze. "I can't sleep."  
"Do you need something to help you sleep?", he asked. Sonea shook her head. She had considered this before, but sleep was not what she desired, if it meant to dream.  
"I came here in the hope of finding some books. Something to help me with my studies."  
He regarded her for some time and then gestured for her to join him. With purposeful strides he vanished between two shelves. Sonea followed him, relieved that he did not ask about her nightmares.  
Akkarin patiently showed her where she would find books on History, Alchemy, Healing and dozens of volumes on battle tactics. Sonea, now fully awake, regarded the shelves with serious interest.  
"You can take any book you wish from these shelves. Just make sure you return them to the same place." From the corner of her eyes, Sonea saw him turning his head towards her. She nodded.  
"If you want to read more books about black magic, there are some as well."  
Sonea turned to him, surprised and a bit uneasy. He was standing close enough for her to see his frown despite the low light. Two long pale fingers were stroking the spine of a book in front of him.  
"However, I think we should proceed slowly", he added. "We have time, so there is no point in hurrying. Half-learned magic can be very dangerous."  
"Do we really have time?", Sonea asked, biting her lip. She was not only talking about her lessons now, and he knew it, she could see it in his eyes.  
"Yes, we have time", Akkarin said. "Weeks at the very least, but more likely months. We will have more than enough time to recover and prepare." His voice was filled with calm, reassuring conviction. Sonea felt a tension inside her melt away which she had not even been aware of. _Fear. It was fear._  
When she looked at him again, she drew strength from his calm, composed aura, from the light reflected in his eyes, from the power and assurance her guardian radiated. _He has been doing this for years, _she reminded herself._ Waiting for the assassins, gathering power, then hunting down and killing them. I will get used to it, too. _  
"You may use the library for as long as you need to." With a nod, he moved past her and went back to whatever business he had been about before. Sonea, relieved, started to walk between the shelves and soon found a few books she really wanted to read. When she left the library half an hour later, she thought she saw him writing a letter. She decided not to interrupt him and left silently.

* * *

AKKARIN

The next evening, they continued Sonea's lesson about bloodstones. As Akkarin explained the process once again to her, he hoped they would not be interrupted this time, or at least not so fatally. He was not yet convinced that Sonea was recovering well from the shock two nights ago. The dark shadows under her eyes told him that she was not sleeping enough and he knew she suffered. He was, after all, quite familiar with nightmares. And of course it had been a shock for her. Murdering another human being was a heavy weight on shoulders as young as hers. He had started to wonder how it would affect her personality. It was one more reason to keep her very close, so he could not only guard her, but also watch her. And in return, he allowed himself to hope that _she_ would watch _him_… and intervene in case he might get corrupted by too much power one day. It was in such moments that Akkarin had to remind even himself that black magic was not naturally evil and that hundreds and thousands of guild mages had used it wisely in ages past.

The glass was melting fast in front of Sonea, caught in perfect rotation. Akkarin bent down to give her his blade and she took it without losing focus for a second. She never flinched as she cut herself and allowed her blood to merge with the molten glass. She healed her cut the same second. One moment later, her bloodstone was finished and came to rest on the wooden table. It would not take long to cool down.  
"Very good", he said. "Now we have to test it." Sonea lifted her head and her eyes widened slightly as she realised that the only person around was him. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
"Are you ready?", he asked. Sonea nodded.  
Akkarin waited a moment to fully grasp his own consciousness, to clean it from all irrelevant thoughts and memories and to keep his mind as blank as possible. Then he carefully reached out and touched the bloodstone with one single finger. Sonea's gaze became distant as she focused on a new sensation within her mind.  
_You directly hear everything the carrier of the blood stone thinks while he touches the stone_, he sent her._  
_Sonea nodded. She heard him clearly, but nobody else would.  
_It has its advantages, but also its disadvantages_, Akkarin went on. _Most of people's surface thoughts are irrelevant. But you can ask questions, too. Try it._  
Sonea stared searchingly at the stone for a moment. Akkarin waited, keeping his thoughts neutral.  
Suddenly she looked at him curiously, even a bit hesitantly. He braced himself.  
_You were forced to make me your novice_, she sent. _Did you ever… _do _you regret it?_  
The question surprised him. While he tried to formulate his thoughts into words to answer, her eyes widened and she went on: _Do you – you don't plan to send me back now, right?_ She was unexperienced in this sort of communication and he also sensed the thoughts that accompanied her question – that she would not expose him anymore now; that he did not need to keep her as a hostage anymore. His reason for being her guardian had thus disappeared, had it not?  
_No,_ Akkarin answered, smiling a half smile at her many questions. _No, I never had reason to regret being your guardian. And though it is of course true I mainly did it to make you my hostage, that was not the only reason. I also became your guardian because you possess great potential that was shamefully neglected._ He lifted his finger from the blood stone. When he saw the disbelieving look in her eyes and then noticed her carefully hidden joy, he felt his bad conscience rise up, something he usually kept well hidden. He knew he had not been an encouraging guardian so far.  
"Concerning your second question: No, I do not plan to send you away now. It is true that you are not a hostage anymore, but I am afraid we still need to keep up this charade for Lorlen and Lord Rothen. At least until I find a way…" He trailed off, then shook his head. These plans had to wait.  
"Another reason is that your reputation would suffer greatly if I declared that I would not want you as my novice anymore. It also would raise many questions. I probably would need to bring forward some very good reasons, which I do not have." He regarded Sonea openly as he went on.  
"Since I became your guardian, I have learned that you are honest, hard-working and extremely talented. You will remain my novice until your graduation." As he sat back in his chair, he could not help but chuckling over her baffled expression. For a moment, it seemed she could not answer.  
"I am sorry for separating you from Lord Rothen", he went on." I know he was like a father to you. It was necessary." It was something he had wanted to tell her for some time.  
Sonea nodded. "I understand."  
"You did not understand back then", he said dryly. "You hated me."  
"That's true", Sonea admitted with a chuckle. "But I don't hate you anymore."  
He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. _Two years of being her guardian and my main achievement is that she does not hate me anymore._  
Their conversation ended and they continued the lesson. But he noticed that she sat more comfortably from then on and her eyes shone with a pride she could not fully hide.

"Have you any more questions?", he asked later, after they had cleaned up the table and their instruments.  
"No, High Lord", she replied.  
"Then the lesson is over."  
She rose and bowed, before holding out her hands. Akkarin felt his mood sink and his expression turn dark. If only there was a way to avoid this part. Reluctantly, he rose as well and took Sonea's hands. They were warm as usual, and felt strangely small and feminine as he held them. Then his thinking stopped as he felt the first waves of Sonea's magical power flow towards him. As always, she did not hold back. He clearly felt the strong purpose behind her flow of power, her readiness and willingness to give him all she had. He felt her trust, expressed in the calmness of her body and the way she closed her eyes to focus. He could also feel her vast amounts of magical power and, as always, the sensation of gaining it, something of her entering his. The sheer idea of it took his breath away. He realized that his grip on her hands was too strong and quickly softened his grasp. Regarding her closely, he narrowed his eyes. It felt too good. He most definitely should not feel this way.  
He spent the following minutes suppressing the desire to take her in his arms.  
Although he could not help but relishing the sensation, this night he managed at least to stop her in time. He knew her limits well by now and before her power was completely drained, he let go of her hands. Sonea looked like she wanted to argue, but then she just shrugged and turned away to gather her books. Akkarin smiled despite the involuntary disappointment over the loss of contact. How much her behaviour had changed around him in the last few weeks! Sonea wished him a good night and left the room with a smile. Akkarin stifled his mass of conflicting emotions with a sigh. It seemed she was not afraid of him anymore, though she still showed great respect. _Well, I absolutely favour respect over fear._ Somehow, her loyalty and intelligence had become constant sources of joy to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SONEA

That night, Sonea did not suffer from nightmares. When she woke up the next morning, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her, doubts and worries she had not even been consciously aware of. She assumed that meant she was now over the encounter with the Ichani. And Akkarin's words during their lesson had left an impact as well. Last night she had had to suppress a really stupid grin. For some reason, it was a relief to know that she was not a burden to him. Although he had frowned again only moments later when she had given him her power. It was obvious that he was not happy at all with the way things were. Sonea shook her head. Could he not understand that she only insisted on doing this every evening because he might need her power to defend Kyralia? Well, she could not help it. She did not need his gratitude. They were a community of purpose after all. It did not matter whether he liked it or not.  
_Ah, but it would be so much better if he did. _

A few weeks passed without any great changes, but with several small incidents that puzzled Sonea increasingly. She had found back to her routine of learning and only returned to the Residence in the evening, but the atmosphere at what she now considered something very close to her home was much more relaxed than it used to be. The mood was not exactly friendly between her and the High Lord – after all, he was her guardian and one of the most influential men in the Guild. And she was only a novice. But when she came home at sunset these days and met him in the foyer, which happened occasionally, a warm feeling spread through her body. He sometimes wore that half smile on his lips now, but seldom when talking to her. It rather seemed as if he smiled to himself. Apart from that, he was unreadable guarded his face well. Maybe he was forming plans, Sonea thought, and hoped that he would tell her when they were ready.  
But what puzzled her most was that he sometimes looked at her when she was not looking. It often happened at night in the library, when she was reading. She would notice from the corner of her eyes that his posture changed, that something had caught his attention. She could feel his gaze on her and if she pretended not to notice, it would linger for a long time. But he never spoke to her in these moments. And when she lifted her head, he was looking elsewhere. This behaviour was both annoying and fascinating. He had never expressed difficulties to talk to her, although their topics had been limited to classes, the Guild and the Ichani threat. Admittedly, they did not spend much time together, but there were enough occasions for conservation. What amazed her was not that he would look at her, but that he did not want to get caught doing it.  
Sonea smiled wryly. Would she really miss his piercing glances, which for a long time she had had such difficulties to meet?

One evening towards the end of the month, the High Lord was not home. This was nothing unusual, but this night Sonea was greeted by Takan in the foyer, who informed her that his master had gone to the city to meet one of the thieves. Worried, Sonea tried to find out more. Was there a new assassin in the city? Takan did not know. He said that Akkarin had left in a hurry, without explanation and without eating one bite. Sonea felt tension knotting her stomach tightly together. She went upstairs and threw her bookcase into her room, whirling around before it even hit the floor. What could she do? The reasonable part of her told her that Akkarin would not put himself into danger carelessly. He would have informed her and Takan if he had gone to hunt down a new assassin, right? She was not entirely convinced. _He could at least have taken my power before he went out there all alone! _  
"Lady Sonea." Takan's voice interrupted her whirlwind of worries. The Sachakan servant was standing in her door, looking very serious.  
"Dinner is ready", he declared. The tone of his voice made it clear that he would not forgive her if she disappeared as well now. Sonea sighed and followed him. She did not feel hunger, despite her growling stomach.  
_Running after Akkarin wouldn't help right now. I don't even know where he is._ As she sank into her chair, she realised how tired she was. _I have to trust him. He has regained much power and he has done this for years. He will be safe._ This sounded very reasonable. She would just wait for him to come back. So why was it so hard? As much as she tried, Sonea could not enjoy her food at all. _Since when I am so worried about him?_, she wondered, frustrated with herself. Takan was unusually quiet and slightly pale as well.  
Sonea silently cursed Akkarin. It was remarkable how this man could wake such devotion in other people.  
_Me, devoted to Akkarin?_ She nearly laughed out loudly. _So many things have changed. By now I even think that I might like him._  
Her heart stopped a beat.  
_Or is it … more than that?_ She had never thought about it before. As she now considered this possibility, she shook her head. _I would have noticed something._ But she faintly remembered the night she had defeated the Ichani. How Akkarin had touched her hair afterwards, how he had talked to her and helped her to calm down. She had been strangely intoxicated for a moment. But then again, was that not normal after surviving a deadly fight?  
_I only have to look at him and I will know_, she thought. But suddenly she was afraid of that. What if he discovered something foolish in her expression?

Takan filled her glass with dark red wine and for once, Sonea did not stop him until the glass was full. The wine would warm her a bit, she thought. And maybe help her to chase away those foolish thoughts. The dishes were delicious, but she could not even have said what it was that she was eating. The light in the room was dimming and reality's sharp edges started to soften. After her second glass, Sonea squinted at the bottle on the table.  
"What wine is this, Takan?", she asked. He had probably told her already.  
"This is Anurian Dark, milady."  
"It must be very expensive. Are you sure that is the right wine for…well, such an occasion?" She glanced around the room, waving at the empty seat opposite from her.  
Takan smiled. "Yes, lady Sonea. The master explicitly chose this wine for dinner tonight."  
Sonea looked at him in surprise. Then her mood sank rapidly. "And now he isn't even here to drink it", she muttered.

When Takan served the dessert, he abruptly stopped moving. Sonea's plate hung in mid-air and she carefully reached out and took it from his hands. The servant's gaze was distant and a small smile spread on his lips. He nodded twice to himself. Or maybe he nodded in response to Akkarin, for of course he had to be communicating through his ring.  
"Is he … is everything alright?"  
Takan nodded. "The master is returning. He said there were no fights, but news." He winked reassuringly. "He said he is very hungry."  
Sonea sank back into her chair, relieved. But her tension did not fully ease before, about twenty minutes later, a familiar dark shape in long robes appeared in the door. Akkarin's eyes were shining lively as he sat down opposite from Sonea, who had been eating her dessert slowly on purpose.

"We have a foreign magician in town", he announced as he helped himself.  
"What!", Sonea exclaimed. "A wild magician?"  
"I have reason to believe so", he confirmed in a grim tone. "Though _wild_ is probably not exactly true. I think it is a magician from Sachaka." His agitation was palpable.  
"But not an Ichani?" Sonea was confused for a moment, then she remembered the complicated political situation in Sachaka. "You think the _King_ sent someone?", she asked very quietly. Akkarin nodded.  
While he was eating, Sonea sat back in her chair and took another sip from her glass. Her head was spinning, but it was not because of the wine. Or not entirely. It seemed that things were becoming more and more complicated.  
"Did you see the magician?", she asked after a while. Akkarin shook his head.  
"I felt an aura that suddenly vanished. And there were some other indications, only noticeable if someone were to look for them. Also, some of the rooms smelled strongly of a foreign perfume. We are dealing with a female magician, I think." A familiar frown appeared on his forehead. "What disturbs me most is the fact that one of the thieves must be hiding her. I felt her presence when I was talking to my informant, down in the tunnels."  
Sonea swallowed the last bite of her dessert. The thieves were not to be messed with. She immediately had to think of Cery and hoped that he was well and not involved in this matter.

"Tomorrow evening I will go down into the tunnels again and try to find her", Akkarin decided. Sonea realised he was looking directly at her now. "Will you come with me?"  
"Yes, of course!" She felt a sudden rush of excitement spread through her. It had to be the wine. Or the general commotion about the news. She hid a smile, looking down at her empty plate and trying to get a grip on herself. Only now that he was back again, safe and unharmed, she realised how worried she had been. The relief made her light-headed. She kept asking him questions about where he had been this evening and what else he had learned and he told her the whole story. It seemed he could eat and talk effortlessly at the same time. Their conversation was animated for the rest of their dinner, until Sonea started to feel positively merry and Akkarin simply watched at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and his eyes sparkling amusement.

When she rose to go to bed, Sonea's legs felt a bit unsteady, but they cooperated. The High Lord tried to dismiss her, but she refused to go before their daily ritual.  
"I should not take your power when you are drunk, Sonea."  
"I am not drunk", she said with indignation. "Not _that_ drunk, anyway." To prove it, she deliberately walked around the table towards his chair and held out her hands expectantly. He did not move.  
"You could cut me if you don't trust me", she suggested.  
"Don't be absurd." Akkarin shook his head. "Sit down at least, then", he sighed.  
What followed was very strange to Sonea, something like flying, both exhilarating and terrifying. She desperately tried to keep the flow of power steady, but it kept coming in waves. The sensation of his strong grip on her hands and the look in his narrowed eyes was so confusing that Sonea felt like drowning. Then, both thankfully and sadly, it was over and she could finally stumble to bed.  
"Takan, not this wine next time, I think", she heard his voice as she left the room. The amusement in his tone surely was not part her imagination.

The following evening, Akkarin was waiting for her when she returned from her classes. He already wore the trousers and the tattered cape he used as a disguise. Sonea changed clothes as well and they left the Residence through the passage in the underground room. When they reached the maze of tunnels that spread under the city, Akkarin chose the fork to the right. They followed a low tunnel for about a quarter of an hour. Sonea realised that the air was unusually damp around them. But they could not be close to the river, could they? She was not sure. The tunnel was crooked and she had lost all sense of direction. The High Lord seemed to know where they were going, however.  
Sonea shielded her small ball of light with her hands as much as possible. She knew how conspicuous the light was in the pitch-black tunnels. Everyone would see them from a great distance, while they were as good as blind. But for some reason, the tunnels were deserted.  
"How much do you trust your friend Ceryni's abilities of knowing people?", Akkarin asked suddenly.  
"Cery? Why do you ask?" Sonea narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me he is working for the thieves that are locating the spies for you."  
Akkarin stopped and turned around. "Not exactly", he admitted. "In fact, he _is_ the thief that works for me."  
Sonea was stunned for a moment.  
"But that would mean…"  
"Yes, he's had a stellar career." Akkarin chuckled.  
"I can't believe … and he never told me! Cery, a _thief_!" She shook her head. But then she understood. It could bring people and their families in danger if they were connected to a thief. She guessed most of them kept their business and their private life strictly apart.  
"I have great respect for your friend. And I believe that he is trustworthy. But I am afraid he might have made a dangerous new acquaintance", Akkarin went on.  
"You think he would be _hiding_ a magician?", Sonea wondered doubtfully. "I don't think that very likely. The thieves all hate magicians."  
"So I have noticed", Akkarin remarked. "But remember, Sachakan magicians do not walk around in robes. They are not easily recognizable for what they are."  
That made Sonea think for a while. They followed the tunnels until they reached a narrow, crooked bend.  
"I think you should speak to Cery", she finally said. "If you are right, he might be in danger. Though he usually is very good at knowing people", she added.  
"Yes, I intend to speak to him", Akkarin agreed. Then, without warning, his hand was on her shoulder, holding her back.  
"There! Ahead of us is an aura. Can you feel it?", he whispered.  
Sonea reached out with her magical senses and found a faint but recognizable aura that spoke of a no small magical power. It felt very close.  
"Yes", she breathed, amazed by his fine senses. She would never have noticed the aura by herself.  
"Make sure your own energy is well hidden. Come." Without making a sound, he disappeared into the narrow tunnel. Sonea made sure to keep up with him. For several minutes they went on stealthily in silence. Sonea noticed again how damp the air was. _Maybe the river really is close._  
She noticed that the aura seemed to recede. Akkarin must have felt it as well because he hastened his steps. Soon they were running, not caring about the sounds they made anymore. It was difficult to monitor the aura while running but Sonea realised that they were gaining on her. The person, whoever it would turn out to be, could only be a bend or two ahead of them. As she came around a rough, jutting rock in the wall, she nearly bumped into Akkarin.  
"Why did you stop?", Sonea asked and saw the iron railings in front of them at the same moment. Then, without warning, the floor disappeared under their feet. Sonea fell into blackness with a scream.  
Akkarin grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed her close to him while using magic to slow down their fall. Then he turned them both around and they hovered in mid-air. Sonea felt the disc of magic under their feet that slowly lifted them up again. He was very close, his arms still around her, and she knew her heart was not only racing because of the shock. When he created a dim ball of light, she quickly looked away.

Sonea gasped softly as she saw the water, dozens of meters below them. The reflections of the light glittered on the perfectly still surface. And it seemed to stretch out in every direction! With awe, Sonea turned her head in order to grasp the dimensions of the room. She could hardly make out the ceiling, made of bricks, high above them. It stretched out into darkness.  
"This must be one of the old cisterns", Akkarin murmured. They hovered higher until Sonea discovered a black rectangle above them.  
"A trap", she realized. "One of the thieves' trapdoors."  
"Yes. Silence now. I hope that magician comes back to see if her trick worked."  
They hid in a cold, damp niche between the stones, very close to the trapdoor. There was barely enough space for two pair of feet. To their right, a narrow shaft was leading upwards, equipped with rusty rungs. The whole ceiling of the cistern seemed to be riddled with openings.  
While they waited, they were pressed so closely together as if they were embracing. Sonea's heart could not seem to find back to its normal rhythm.  
_Love_, a small voice whispered inside her head.  
_No_. _Don't be ridiculous_, she answered herself_. I am not in love and he obviously isn't in love, either. I have to get these thoughts out of my head. This is foolish nonsense._  
Yet it was hard to think straight while she felt his body pressed against her side and his breath was warm against her neck. She even imagined that she could smell his sweat. Time passed but Sonea could not say how much. The aura was gone.  
"She escaped", Akkarin finally noted with discontent in his words. "She must have been here for some time now when she already learned how to use the tunnel traps to her advantage." His voice turned dry. "I will have to resolve a few things with our friend among the thieves."

Thankfully, they found a way out of the cistern soon. When they returned to the Residence, night had fallen over Imardin. Akkarin accepted her power without resistance tonight, but he seemed uncomfortable all the while. Sonea, afraid that he might notice something, a change in her behaviour, anything, stood completely still during the process. She hardly dared to relish in what she felt anymore. Afterwards, she quickly withdrew into her room.

Later that night, Sonea woke with a small gasp on her lips. Her eyes were dark and wide and she stared at the ceiling for a long time. She had dreamt, but it was not a nightmare this time. It was something entirely different. She knew with absolute certainty that she was not dreaming anymore. Instead, she was wide awake and felt as if she sensed her body for the first time in her life. She remembered what her dream had been about and felt heat in her cheeks. Akkarin had looked very real. In the darkness of her room, Sonea finally, silently admitted to herself that her feelings for her guardian were not only concerned with the safety of Kyralia anymore. It had become something very personal.  
_You love him,_ a voice whispered inside her.  
_I am such a selfish person._ Fighting down her shame, Sonea tried to doubt it, tried to deny it. She felt loyalty for Akkarin, yes, and admiration, but…  
_It is true. It is more than that._ She shuddered despite the warm covers. _How did that happen?_

* * *

AKKARIN

He was not pleased with the way their tunnel exploration had ended. The fact that the mysterious magician had evaded him for the second time had left him no other choice but to talk to Cery. He had met the thief a few days later under a pretext. Their talk had been short. Akkarin had dropped a few hints about the possibility of a different kind of Sachakan magicians entering Imardin. He had pretended to give Cery good advice, while at the same time he had read the young man's mind during their conversation. It was not something he had done easily. He respected Cery and hated to abuse his trust. There had been no unmistakable thoughts in Cery's mind, just as his body and expression had betrayed no more than a perfectly reasonable mild surprise. But Akkarin had noticed a few things that led him to believe that Cery knew who he was talking about. And that he had been right; it was a woman.  
He hoped that Cery would do the right thing. And he very much hoped he still could trust Sonea's friend. He had not told her about the conversation and what he had learned. Akkarin hated the thought that she might, in the very worst case, have to decide either for Cery or for him. He had no idea which side she would chose. It was not something he could allow to happen.

He clearly remembered how stiff and distant Sonea had been the evening after their antics in the cistern. He never asked her about it and after a few days she was her usual self again. But it silently nagged at him that the newfound trust he had earned from her could just as quickly be lost again.  
It was becoming difficult to keep his composure when he took Sonea's hand into his own every evening. He had even considered to start cutting her like Takan and draining her power with black magic, in an anonymous way. But he could not bring up the idea, not only because he would have to explain what he could not explain, but also because he simply did not want to end it. He had grown to enjoy the pleasure of this ritual between them far too much. He was disgusted with himself for what he felt.  
And he still had no idea of what Sonea was thinking. She was surprisingly good at masking her feelings. Though of course nothing would be any easier or better if she were to feel something similar to him. Nothing would change at all.  
Anyway, he suspected that it was mainly the act of receiving power that caused such pleasurable sensations, a bodily reaction towards magical power that was freely given, not taken by force. It was a very good lie of which he managed to convince himself regularly.

A week passed, then another. It now was two months since Sonea had killed the Ichani. Akkarin regarded her carefully as she entered the underground room. Her exhaustion had vanished, and although he knew that she suffered from nightmares occasionally, he was sure she was well again. She certainly looked well again; she was agile, focused, and full of energy. Also, she was an eager learner in the lessons he taught her, her eyes shining brightly over every new thing she achieved. This evening as he took her hands, she kept her gaze on him for a long time. He saw her concentration as she tried to keep the flow of power steady. But then, as always, her eyes fluttered shut. Although it happened every evening before his eyes, to him it was such a beautiful thing to see. She probably had no idea how sensual her expression became when she was fully focused on giving him her power. His gaze wandered over her long lashes, her straight nose, her cheekbones. Then, with something like a shiver deep below his backbone, he watched a faint colour rise in her cheeks. She was blushing. It made her completely, unbearably enticing. Instinctively, he took a step towards her and drew her close to him. He did not even think twice. Their entwined hands came to rest over his chest. Her eyes opened with slight confusion, but she did not ask questions. Her gaze was languid, unfocused. She did not interrupt the flow of power, but it started to sway. He freed his right hand and put his arm around her to hold her, while his left hand held both her hands firmly in its grasp. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
"Do not stop", he murmured.  
Her eyes closed again.  
She did not.

Afterwards, they stood like that for a long time. He could not say how long. Minutes, a few or a dozen? It felt like an hour. They did not move, did not talk. She probably knew as well as him that they were balancing on a dangerously thin line. There could be no more than this touch, even if one of them would want more, which he was not sure of. He was not sure of anything anymore, save for how good it felt to hold her, to breathe the smell of her hair and her robes and to just listen to her breathing, which was deep and calm again after a while.  
Somehow, finally, he managed to straighten himself, to let go of her, to wish her a good night and open the door for her, his voice calm but slightly rougher than usual.

From that day on, holding each other became a part of their daily ritual. The next evening it was Sonea who closed the distance. She obviously did not mind that her guardian had embraced her. As if determined to repeat the novelty from the evening before, she deliberately took only one of his hands into her own. Her cheeks faintly reddened as she looked up at him. Akkarin gave her his half-smile and put his free arm around her. No words were needed. They simply stood like that for a long time and this night, Sonea's flow of power did not sway. After the pleasant sensations slowly subsided, Akkarin felt like falling into a deep, relaxing trance. Finally, she very softly wished him a good night.

The evening after that, it felt like the most natural thing to put one arm around her and draw her slender form close to him. At some point she decided that she also needed no more than one hand to transmit her power, and as he felt her arm around his waist for the first time, Akkarin sensed a long forgotten warmth spreading through his body, a sensation that had nothing to do with the flow of magic from her. Though, admittedly, the combination of both was overwhelming. The next evening, he indicated for her to sit down on the couch. Sonea, biting her lip, nodded. He could not suppress a smirk. Maybe he was not the only one who got weak knees during their ritual. It was only when they sat closely on the couch, their knees almost touching, arms around each other and their hands entwined between them, that Akkarin realised how much more intimate their ritual had become. Her body moulded softly into his and for some strange anatomical reason his chin came to rest perfectly on top of her head. Now he could feel her breath against his collarbone while she gave him her power. The sensation left him dizzy, his breathing uneven. He listened and realised with satisfaction that she was breathing faster as well. When the transmission was over, it took him a long time until he was ready to let her go. Sonea never gave any signs of wanting to get out of his embrace.

Days and nights passed and they grew closer in silence. Outside of their ritual, nothing had changed – nothing could change. One day, Akkarin received sudden news from one of his informants. It was not Ceryni who had contacted him. He had waited several weeks in the hopes of hearing something from him, but apparently Cery had decided to ignore his warning – or to settle the matter on his own. In the end, Akkarin had to turn to someone else. The men who gave him information now were not working for Ceryni. One of them had sent a note: A strikingly beautiful woman from Sachaka had been located in the tunnels close to the northern gate of Imardin. She had been seen in the company of a thief.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! You are awesome readers! I promise you this story will be completed in no time; you really give me tons of energy.  
Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

SONEA

Sonea was in the midst of a complicated experiment in her alchemy class, when suddenly the door was opened and a novice stuck his head into the room.  
"The High Lord requests the presence of his novice", the young boy stuttered. "Immediately."  
A curious murmur went through the class. Sonea could feel all eyes on her. She slowly rose, hesitant to leave her experiment, which would go to waste unattended. Then it dawned on her that Akkarin had to have a very good reason to call her out of class. A reason involving danger, most likely. She forgot all about her experiment and hastily packed her books.  
"Well, you may go, Sonea", her teacher said. "I will talk to the High Lord about an extra lesson in which you can redo your experiment." Sonea nodded absentmindedly and bowed, not even hearing the words. As soon as the door fell shut behind her, she was running.

When Sonea reached the Residence, the sun was about to set. The High Lord was waiting for her in the underground room, already in his city clothes.  
"Get changed quickly", he said. "We have no time to lose. One of my informants has located the Sachakan woman in the tunnels."  
Sonea quickly exchanged her robes for a chemise and a short cloak, then followed him into the tunnels. While they hastened into the northern part of Imardin, Akkarin explained to her how delicate the political situation was between Kyralia and Sachaka. They would need to be very careful when trying to talk to the female magician.  
"I had to leave in the midst of an audience with the King and his advisers." Akkarin grimaced. "This will require quite something to apologise."  
Sonea was silently amused. She was not particularly fond of King Merin.

While they hurried through a set of tunnels with very low ceiling, they saw rows of dusty boxes standing against both walls. Someone was using this area as a storage place. Sonea was still wondering what might be in the boxes when she suddenly felt an aura. It was the aura of a magician. Sonea's eyes went wide. A _very_ powerful aura. It was hardly recognizable, it now felt much stronger and somehow darker than a few weeks ago, before they had fallen into the cistern.  
"Do the magicians from Sachaka use black magic?", Sonea asked, slightly out of breath.  
"I have reason to fear so, yes", her guardian replied. She could only hear him indistinctly, as he was two steps ahead of her. Akkarin was about to turn around a corner. Then, without warning, Sonea was stopped dead in he tracks as she ran into a strong shield. _His_ shield. Akkarin rudely grabbed her arm and pulled her back. They crashed to the floor as an explosion shook the tunnel. Sonea felt magic in the air. Forcestrikes came flying towards them. Her heart was racing. _If Akkarin hadn't raised that shield so quickly…_ She blinked, confused. Why would the Sachakan magician attack them? Should they not try to talk to her? Something had gone wrong.  
Then she saw Akkarin's face.  
_"An Ichani!"_, he hissed. He pressed her down into a heap of what felt like old sailcloth.  
"Stay hidden and don't move until I tell you to", he commanded. Then he was up and walked towards their enemy. His silhouette was illuminated by the firestrikes thrown against him. They all burst into flames against his shield. Sonea raised a shield herself and stuck her head out of the balls of fabric. She could not possibly stay hidden here while he risked his life. _I need at least to see what is going on!  
_Now she saw the Ichani. It was a beautiful woman in a tight, foreign dress that was flowing from her shoulders down to her ankles. Sonea shivered. This situation reminded her terribly of a night only about two months ago.

The fight was intense. Neither the woman nor Akkarin hesitated to attack with their full power. They slowly circled each other while throwing strikes in endless series against the other. Sonea realised that Akkarin made sure to never move away too far from her hiding spot. He clearly did not want the Ichani to get between them. At one point, he spoke a few words in a foreign, melodic language. The woman answered in the same language, but whatever she said obviously was not worth an answer.  
_I might distract her with an attack, but I've used up about a third of my power in class today_, Sonea thought._ I would be out of power in no time._  
She wanted to help Akkarin, but she knew she had to follow his orders. And if she was not mistaken, the Ichani already seemed to get weaker. After some minutes, her attacks were slowing down. Sonea felt a wild hope rise in her chest. Akkarin had to possess more power right now than ever before. He would defeat her.  
The moment Sonea thought it, she met the eyes of the Ichani. The woman must have noticed her despite the flashes of the strikes and the bits of debris flying around. A cruel smile formed on her lips and she took a decisive step towards Sonea.  
The girl strengthened her shield and rose. There was no point in hiding anymore. She looked at Akkarin. He was close, his lips forming a thin, furious line while he attacked the woman. He did not say a word, but his gaze flickered to Sonea and back to his enemy. The Ichani in the meantime had stopped her attacks against him and was fully focused on Sonea. The girl could feel her own power diminish at an alarming rate. She started to move to the side, following the wall in the hope of reaching Akkarin, but the Ichani was in the way. The woman smiled and brought out a jewelled knife. At the same moment, Sonea's shield was attacked from below, from under her feet, where it was weakest. With a crash she was thrown against the nearest wall and lost consciousness.  
When she opened her eyes again, Sone realised that only seconds had passed. But it had been enough for the Ichani to reach her. _My shield is gone._ The woman bent down and pressed the blade against Sonea's throat.  
"Stop", she called over her shoulder, now speaking the tongue of Kyralia. She had a similar accent as Takan. "Stop or she dies."  
"You would die the same moment", Akkarin said darkly. He was only two steps away from her now; Sonea could see him over the Ichani's shoulder. The shield kept him back but he did not cease to attack. _How much power has she left?_, Sonea wondered anxiously. _How long until he can break her shield?_  
"Stop or she loses a hand, then." The Ichani's voice was playful in a sickening way. She did not seem to be afraid at all.  
"You cannot defeat me", Akkarin declared. "And I will hunt you down if you try to escape with the girl. If you hurt her, I will kill you for sure. But if you hand her over, I will let you go. Alive." He spoke through clenched teeth. His attacks ceased. Sonea could only imagine how hard it was for him to make this offer. And a tiny part of her wondered why he even bargained.  
The Ichani laughed a clear, ringing sound.  
"You are mistaken. My powers are vast." She smiled. "But why waste it when I have the girl?" She crouched down next to Sonea, still pressing the blade against her throat but using magic as well to keep her down.  
"Go over to the wall", the woman commanded, looking at Akkarin. "Stay against the wall and do not move."  
"Why would I? You have nothing to lose anymore, safe for your life. You would not waste that. You _cannot_ kill the girl." He crossed his arms over his chest, staring down hard at the woman. His gaze searched for Sonea's for a second. Though his face was an unreadable mask, she saw that he was sweating and his face was pale. It scared her more than the blade against her throat.  
"Watch me, then", the woman replied with amusement. Terrified and nearly drained of her powers, Sonea was helpless against the brutal force of her magic. The Ichani held her pressed flat against the floor and Sonea felt as if crushed by the weight of an entire building. The blade vanished, two hands grabbed her face, and the Ichani entered her mind.

"No…" Sonea tried to struggle, horrified by the realization of all the things her enemy could find inside her head, things she could use against the Guild. But her body refused to move. She could not even see Akkarin anymore, though he had to be close, somewhere behind the Ichani. She heard his sharp voice but could not understand the words. Her head felt like it was being held underwater.  
"Oh, what do we have here? How interesting. You are a slum girl. A dirty little stray. Yes, you look like the rats out in the streets." Dark mirth gleamed in the eyes of the Ichani as she contemplated Sonea with cruel amusement. Even worse than her words was the fact that the woman was shockingly beautiful. Her skin was the colour of dark gold. _I bet she is some desert princess from Sachaka_, Sonea thought unwillingly. The Ichani laughed, obviously reading her surface thoughts.  
_Must be annoying to rule a wasteland_, Sonea sent her. The laughter died abruptly.  
"_Your_ ancestors did that to our country", she hissed. "Now we will have revenge!" And with even more determination and less care, she forced her way through Sonea's memories. Guild rules, classes, teachers, numbers and maps of the Guild's grounds whirled through her thoughts. Then the Ichani focused on Sonea's knowledge about Akkarin. What did she know about the High Lord, what were his weaknesses? _None_, Sonea thought defiantly. _He hasn't any. _Who else was protecting the Guild? Sonea sent her flashes of many faces in an attempt to intimidate and distract her. She felt the woman's anger and then a sharp pain somewhere in her upper body, but she could not focus on that.  
She dimly realised that the air was humming with magic again. Akkarin had resumed his attacks. Sonea tried to send more images to distract her enemy.  
"Too late", the Ichani hissed. "Stop it, girl. I saw enough. The magicians are weak. There is no one except for your High Lord who protects this ignorant guild. And what about him? He can be held back easily. I only have to hold his slave girl hostage."  
_I am not a slave_, Sonea thought furiously.

The woman lifted her head. "Are you finished?", she asked over her shoulder. "Your attacks have grown weak."  
Akkarin cursed her. His choice of words would have impressed most people of the slums. But Sonea heard the note of desperation in his voice and she realised that he was close to his limit. While the Ichani's shield was still as strong as before.  
_How can she be so strong?_ Cold and unable to move, Sonea watched helplessly as their enemy sent Akkarin a new series of strikes that forced him to retreat out of her sight.  
"I have thirteen slaves", the woman answered her thought. "I am one of the strongest, but Kariko is stronger than me." She smiled her cruel, beautiful smile.  
"Ah, I almost forgot!", she called over her shoulder. "Kariko sends you his regards, Akkarin! He promised me one of his best slaves if I bring him your head."  
Sonea felt raw fear threatening to rip her apart. _No… he can't die. Not here, not like that. Not after all he has been through!_  
The Ichani seemed to notice her anguish; her hands were still on Sonea's face. "How scared you are, little girl. What can…? _Oh…_" She sneered. "I see … You love him. You utterly _adore_ him! You would give your life for him, you would _die_ for him. You follow him around like a little pet, just like a slave… Ah, and you _desire_ him. You want him yet you cannot have him. What a fool you are." Her voice rang loud and clear, echoing from the walls. Deathly silence followed.  
Sonea forgot that she was about to get killed, forgot even her fear for a moment as she numbly stared into the face of the woman. There was no way she could humiliate her more than this, here in front of Akkarin. Even death would be a favour, Sonea was convinced for a few seconds. The terrible truth was out, was violently ripped away from her and was exposed to the world. Sonea had never felt so naked before. She very clearly sensed Akkarin's eyes on her, burning a trail over her body.  
_I can never face him again, even if I were to survive this…  
_"Oh my, the stupid little fantasies you have in your head!" The Ichani threw her head back in mocking laughter that rang harshly in Sonea's ears. "_Think_, girl. A man like him would never want a child such as you." She chuckled. "Even if I did not have to kill him now, your ridiculous hopes would stay unanswered for the rest of your miserable life." Her voice dripped with mock pity as she let go of her victim. Sonea stared at her, unblinking, her heartbeat slowing down to a calm, deadly rhythm. Now she knew what it meant to truly hate somebody.

Abruptly, the Ichani rose and strolled over to the wall at the other end of the room.  
"Get away", she heard Akkarin's voice, dark with anger.  
"My, such a beautiful man. What a waste", the woman murmured. Sonea's stomach turned to ice. Somehow she managed to turn around under the barrier that still pressed her down. She stopped breathing as she saw them. Akkarin's shield was down but he was still standing, his back pressed against the stone wall by the Ichani's magic. His eyes blazed in cold fury. The woman's lips formed a cruel yet sensual smile as she bent forward and rested her hands on his shoulders.  
"I would _really_ like to keep you for myself", she said. Then she pressed her lips on his mouth. Her arms went around his body like snakes and she clung to him in a way that would have reddened any novice's cheeks.  
They looked like lovers.  
_I was wrong_, Sonea realized. _There is a way she can humiliate me even more_. The coldness in her body boiled over and she was filled with a rage she never felt before.  
Yes, of course she _knew_ her desires were stupid, shameful and would never be fulfilled, but what this woman did was so far worse, was so forbidden it made her choke. _Don't you dare touching him!_

Instinctively, she arched her body and reached for her magic. In her haste to read Sonea's mind, the Ichani had forgotten to drain the last bit of her power. With a scream of raw fury she took everything that remained, more than she had ever used, and threw it at the woman's back. It was like throwing stones at magicians. The hatred helped to focus, to attack with all she had. It was a single force strike, but apparently the Ichani had allowed her shield to weaken. It did not hold. As Sonea's attack hit her square in the back, the woman gasped and got knocked to the side. Her head hit the wall with an audible crack. At the same time, Sonea realised that she was free to move again. She jumped up and steadied herself when the world began to rapidly spin around her. She had never felt so weak. While she still struggled to remain conscious, she saw a quick shadow moving in the corner of her eye. Akkarin, a knife in hand, rapidly knelt down to the unconscious woman. Sonea turned away. It was over. They had survived. She told herself so, again and again, but she felt no relief, only fury and humiliation and a horrible dread.  
Then she heard footsteps behind her.  
"Sonea." His voice sounded strange, somehow restrained.  
"Is she dead?" She did not turn around.  
"Yes", he answered.  
"Good", Sonea said grimly. Her fists were shaking at her sides, she noticed, so she quickly wrapped her arms around her body. She could not face him. She could not even try to claim that the Ichani had lied, that it was not true, every single thing she had said. _I will not deny what I feel. At least this pride remains mine… the pride to love him._

"Sonea", he said again.  
"It seems we survived once again. That was very close."  
"Too close", he agreed. "She still had a frightening amount of power. It is a miracle we are alive." She heard the soft rustling of his robes as he closed the distance, but she still could not turn. _Too close. I am not ready for this._  
"Are you hurt?", he asked.  
"Only in my pride. Which, thankfully, wasn't that great to begin with." It should have been a joke to save the mood but the cracks in her voice ruined the attempt. Akkarin was very silent for a moment. He was so close now that she could hear him breathe.  
"I have heard or seen nothing that could in any way insult or change my opinion of you. Quite the opposite", he added in a whisper.  
Sonea felt a warm, tingling feeling spreading from her stomach through her body. For a second she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be comforted. She would have liked to thank him for his kindness, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"I know how it feels to be helpless against mind-reading and the exposure of one's feelings", he went on, his voice soft now. "I have experienced it myself. However, your sacrifice saved both our lives tonight, for which I am very grateful. I trust your pride will recover, because I need you, Sonea." His hands came to rest on her shoulders. "I could never hope to win this battle without you. Are you able to walk?"  
Sonea straightened herself and took a step away from him. Then she turned and sank into a bow, as graceful as she could manage, thereby avoiding to look into his eyes.  
"Yes, High Lord."  
"Good." She could hear his half-smile. Then she felt his hands around her own as he sent her a flow of healing magic. "Come."  
She followed him through the tunnels, never taking her eyes off his back.

* * *

AKKARIN

The colour of red wine was too close to the colour of blood for his liking tonight. Akkarin was lost in thought as he slowly twirled the glass between his long, pale fingers. His mind wandered back and forth between memories from his years in Sachaka, triggered by the events tonight, and the very fresh memory of Sonea, standing straight in spite of her humiliation, her fists clenched furiously. He could still hear the echo of her scream, that wonderful, pure sound of rage. He smiled. She had not lost her rebelliousness. What a passionate novice and ally he had found. Her strength and magical power never ceased to amaze him. _She is becoming a more effective fighter than me if this goes on,_ he thought wryly. That was the second time he had not been able to protect her, something he did not take lightly. The Ichani's power had surpassed even his gravest concerns. _It seems I have grown soft and neglectful these last years. Have I forgotten how terrible they are? Or do they have more slaves now than they used to?_ He would have to inform the Guild soon, and he dreaded it.

Something entirely different was worrying him as well. It was his own reaction to the things he had heard tonight. He took a deep breath. He had known, of course. He had known for some time now, just as he supposed that Sonea knew, too. They had grown so close that it simply was not possible anymore to always wear a mask and pretend _not_ to feel anything. At some point they had given up the struggle, maybe also to save strength for all the other battles they fought. It had been a relief to accept these feelings; it had become a kind of shared, yet unspoken secret between her and him, only visible in the occasional glance and touch they allowed themselves.  
But no word had ever been spoken. They both knew it was not possible due to an endless list of reasons he had grown to hate. Nothing had changed about these. So why did the memory make him tremble? _It is true,_ he thought. _I never was completely sure, it could have been my imagination, my projection. But now I know it is true. Her reaction left no doubts._ And he was shocked by the intensity with which he responded to the revelation. It made a huge difference, he now realised. It was suddenly incredibly much harder to rein in his own desires. And he was filled with wonder and a gratitude he had never known. Sonea, his wonderful Sonea… _so fiercely loyal she did not even attempt to deny it._ He admired her all the more for it. It had been excruciatingly difficult to restrain himself from taking her in his arms right then and there, to kiss her and to reveal his own feelings openly, to make it even between them. It was not fair that her secret was revealed while he still guarded his.  
_Well, one very good reason not to kiss her was that I still smelled the stench of this woman_, he thought darkly. He had a very clear idea of how an Ichani like her treated her male bedslaves. Thankfully, at least this he had been spared.  
_What a vain creature she was._ He smiled darkly as he remembered how Sonea's strike had ripped her away from him and smashed her against the wall. _My fierce, jealous novice_.  
If only there was a way to comfort her. He hoped she believed what he had said, little as it was. _There is so much more I would tell her. _If Sonea knew even about fragments of what he felt for her, her humiliation would be forgotten. And it would be so simple, she was so very close, directly above him up in her room… only one door separating them. He had never longed for it as much as tonight. Akkarin emptied his glass without tasting the wine. It might as well have been water.  
He rose with the very determined intention to pass by her door without even one look into that direction.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Many thanks for your reviews! I wish I could answer the guest comments, why don't you get accounts so I could thank you properly! ;) You are awesome.  
I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

SONEA

The following day, Sonea would wake only after Viola shook her and took away her blanket. She felt as if she had been hit by a carriage, only she immediately knew that it was worse than that. When Viola had left, she buried her head in her hands. She had to avoid her guardian by all means, at least today. The events of the night before still felt like a raw, open wound. Sonea knew that she did not have the time she would need to become her usual self around Akkarin again. _He knows. He knows everything._  
And she did not have any idea what he was thinking now.

Thankfully, she managed to leave the Residence early that morning and without meeting him, as it usually was the case during the week. But today's classes were not enough to distract her. She was barely able to follow the teacher's instructions. Plus she still felt so weak from the magical exhaustion of the night before. And as the evening came closer, Sonea felt a growing restlessness within her. As night fell, it had become an ugly lump in her throat and a deep weight in her stomach. She felt her hands shaking and decided to stall her return to the Residence by helping Tya in the library for an hour. This helped her to calm down. But then all too soon the library closed and she had absolutely nowhere else to go anymore. Cursing her own stupid feelings, her fear and cowardice, she forced herself to walk faster. She had to face him. Letting Akkarin wait would not solve anything, but that was obviously what she did: she was being late. He needed to take her power.

Akkarin waited for her as she entered the Residence, sitting in one of the armchairs with a glass of red wine on the table before him and a book in his hand. When she entered, he rose and greeted her. His face was unreadable. Sonea quickly bowed and avoided his gaze.  
"Come with me", he said and motioned towards the stairs. She went down and he followed her to the underground room, where thankfully she would not have another lesson in black magic today. The light was dim enough for Sonea to relax a bit. _I just have to keep my composure for a minute_, she thought_. I have done this many times_. For a moment, she almost managed to convince herself that everything was as it used to be.  
Sonea held out her hands and Akkarin took them firmly. Between them remained a gap, wider than two feet. While she gave him her power, her gaze wandered from his hands to his chest, then to the wall, back to his shoulders and his long black hair, anywhere but his eyes, which she knew and _felt_ were on her and would pierce her. She was afraid of him again, she realised, but in a way she had never been before.  
Her eyes closed as she was caught in the pleasant sensations that came with the flow of power. But today the pleasure was mixed with shame and she could hardy bear it. Sonea tore her hands away as soon as she was finished and turned away. She was both glad and awfully hurt about the fact that he had not embraced her the way he used to.  
_Now that he knows, he will never do it again_, she suddenly realised. _This has gone too far and he has ended it. He is right of course_.  
Only now that she knew how it felt to be in his arms, to sense the warmth of his body, she did not know how to go on without ever having that feeling again.  
During the past month, giving Akkarin her power had been something she both increasingly craved and feared. The sensation was wonderful to her and had become so more and more, until it was difficult to just stand still. And then, suddenly, unbelievably, he had embraced her. Since the night that he had put his arms around her for the first time, their ritual had secretly become the moment she was most looking forward to each day.

Sitting in the darkness of her room, Sonea allowed herself to despair. Would it be like this every evening from now on? Would she always be stiff and awkward on the outside and filled with a dreadful, shameful yearning inside? Already tonight, part of her had had to fight the impulse to lean against him, to wrap an arm around his waist the way she used to. And she had kept staring at his neck, wondering how it would feel to touch the skin above his collarbone. She had admired his hair, the few strands that had escaped the silken strap that bound them at the back of his neck and were falling over his shoulder, long and straight and dark as ebony. She could draw a picture of her guardian, she thought with a shudder, she knew his features so well. And she was thinking of other things, too. It was obsessive, ridiculous and shameful. He was her guardian and the High Lord of the guild. What must he think of her now? Did he pity her? Sonea stiffened. She would rather be despised than pitied. She was terrified of her own body, of how it might betray her. She had to get these thoughts out of her head. If not, how would she ever manage to eat dinner with him again and have normal a conversation? How could she live in his Residence for another year, until she graduated? But it was so difficult to fight her desires while his presence overwhelmed her every evening. She was lost.

The following day, nothing changed. Sonea tried to hide her misery as best as she could. Then suddenly it was the first day of the week again and she would have dinner with the High Lord in an hour. As Sonea left her classroom, she clenched her hands into fists so nobody would notice that they were shaking. Her magical power was back, but something inside her felt horribly weak, weaker than ever before, weaker even than she had felt during those times where Regin and the other novices had hunted her all over the grounds.

"Sonea. You are late", Akkarin noticed as she entered the Residence. Sonea mumbled an apology and bowed.  
"Go on. Takan surpassed himself today; we should not let him wait."  
Daring to look at him from the corner of her eyes, Sonea saw that he was not smiling, not even in outlines. As she climbed the stairs and advanced towards the third door on the corridor, she fought the urge to run away, like the day she had dined with the High Lord for the first time. The door opened without her doing and she entered. As always, the table was ready laid with golden plates and cutlery, all of it artfully arranged.  
Akkarin took his seat opposite from her and Sonea wondered how she could bring down anything at all. Although the dishes Takan brought smelled delicious, her misery ruined her appetite. She tried to focus on the beautifully arranged small pieces, the way that food was served in the tradition of the Kyralian Houses. The dishes truly _were_ delicious. Sonea nibbled at some fruits and tried to act normal while she answered Akkarin's questions about her classes. She did not do very well. One thing however actually distracted her for a while.

"You will soon need to decide which of the three disciplines you wish to choose." Akkarin said, regarding her carefully. "Have you thought about it yet?"  
"Not much", Sonea admitted. "I think I will not choose Alchemy, thought."  
He nodded. "Healing or Warfare, then."  
"Yes." Sonea paused, trying to formulate something she had not been able put into words before. "I have come to like the discipline of warfare to an extent, and I am … well aware of how much we need it."  
"Certainly", he murmured. Sonea avoided his eyes but nonetheless felt his gaze on her.  
"However, I think I would prefer to choose the discipline of Healing", she went on. "Not because I consider it more important than warfare, but because it feels more natural to me… and in a way, because I would not stand out so much if I choose Healing." She hesitated, not sure how to explain. "Many female magicians are healers, but … you told me yourself that no woman has ever chosen the discipline of Warfare. I remember you saying that female magicians who show a tendency towards Warfare are actively… prompted to reconsider."  
"That is true. And it is a shame", Akkarin added.  
"I agree", Sonea quickly said. "And I think this should change. But for once, I would be grateful if I do not have to be the one who paves the way", she admitted.  
Akkarin was silent for a long time. Sonea had returned her attention to the food on her plate when he finally spoke.  
"I understand", he said very softly. "And I think you have every right to choose, by way of variety, a path that is easy for you. Although", he added with a voice that made Sonea look up, "I would support the first female magician to decide herself for the discipline of Warfare with _all_ my authority." He gave her a smile that did something funny and wonderful to Sonea's insides. She quickly looked down at her plate again only to realise that she had finished her meal.  
"I will… consider it", she murmured. He had always set the highest standards on her, so she was not surprised that he wished for her to choose Warfare. And she had to admit it was very tempting. What did she care about all the trouble and attention it would bring her when she imagined how proud her guardian would be of her? Sonea did not doubt that she would succeed. _And yet…_  
"Yes, consider it well", Akkarin said. "That is all I ask of you. No matter which discipline you choose, you have my full support, Sonea."  
"Thank you", she managed to say. There was a warmth in his eyes she had not noticed before. He was watching her, his chin resting on one hand. Takan came to collect their dishes but Akkarin did not avert his eyes. Sonea suddenly found the table's wood grain extremely fascinating. While the silence between them stretched on, she trailed the pattern with a finger. She waited for him to dismiss her, to tell her that she might leave.  
He did not.

"Sonea, there is something I need of you."  
"Yes?" She flinched. Her gaze flickered to his face and immediately away again.  
"I need you to look into my eyes again when we are talking."  
Sonea froze. She did not respond. Akkarin sighed.  
"I probably should have talked to you earlier about this. What the Ichani did to you and what she said is obviously bothering you. I wanted to give you time, yet we do not have time. Sonea, I need to be able to communicate with you. I need to teach you more. We have to rely on each other. This is not working if you are not even able to look at me." His tone was not reproachful, but it stung. Sonea felt shame rise in her chest. He was right, of course. And she just proved all over again that she was only a half-grown novice. She felt horrible.  
"Sonea. Talk to me", he demanded.  
"Is there even a point to talk about it, High Lord?", she asked, very softly and with an audible crack in her voice. He remained silent for a moment.  
"Akkarin", he said. "Call me Akkarin."  
This proved to be effective. Sonea abruptly raised her head and stared at him with wide eyes.  
"After all we have been through, I would not have thought that my first name would shock you so." A smile was tugging at his lips and Sonea felt something constrict in her stomach and her chest, a well-known wave of yearning that surged through her. He was so close and so incredibly far away at the same time.  
"I couldn't, I mean…", she began, disbelieving.  
"Not in public, no", he agreed. "But this is a private matter. And as long as it is just between you and me, please, call me Akkarin."  
Sonea swallowed.  
"Well then… Akkarin", she tried, slowly, hesitantly. For a moment, he had a very strange look in his eyes. Sonea shuddered softly. This familiarity between them was new and filled her whole body with a nervous tingle. She was at a loss for words.

"Sonea. It was not me who invaded your thoughts. At least not this time", he added softly. "And I will never do that again to you. So why are you afraid of me?"  
"I am not afraid of you", Sonea said, staring intently at his left shoulder. "Not in that way. I guess I am mostly afraid of myself." She took a deep breath. "I am so ashamed of myself that I cannot look at you anymore. And the reason is so… so…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She felt like choking on her emotions.  
"I figured something like that", he said calmly. In that moment, he did not sound like the High Lord she used to know. He sounded like an ally, like a friend even. "Can you tell me what it is? I am convinced that it is not half as bad as you imagine. We all overrate the things we are ashamed of."  
_Tell him?_ Sonea jumped up and involuntarily made a step back. _How could I ever tell him? It isn't only the fact that this woman revealed my deepest desires, but I also can't meet his eyes … I can't even bear to see his face because it reminds me of what that woman did to _him_, while I will never know what it feels like to be so close to him. She took by force what I can never have and I feel so weak and defeated because of that, even though I know it makes no sense! He didn't want to kiss or embrace her; it can't even be called a _kiss_ what she got from him… and I still envy her for that. I envy a dead woman who was our enemy. I am the worst._  
Akkarin stood as well. "Sonea", he said. In contrast to his calm demeanour, his voice betrayed his agitation. He rounded the table with deliberate steps.  
"Forgive me, I – I don't think I can put it into words", she said. "But if you really need to know, I could… I think I could show you. From mind to mind." She forced herself to stand still and look at him, which was harder than any fight she could remember. "But, please", she added in a rough voice. "Don't judge me… Akkarin."

His eyes shone with respect as he nodded, a respect she knew she did not deserve. She held out her hands to make the contact easier, but instead of taking them, he wrapped both his arms around her and held her. Sonea felt her heart skip a beat. Exquisite warmth spread through her body. She took a shuddering breath, then closed her eyes and reached out to him with her mind. He was there, right in front of her, awaiting her. She did not bother with the visualisation. She just explained, very briefly. Then she felt his answer: first dawning comprehension, then compassion, and finally wonderful, soothing absolution. He did not blame her for one second. Sonea felt weak with relief as she opened her eyes. He still held her; his body was warm and she could feel it through the fabric of his robes. For a moment she dared to lean into the embrace. She felt very clearly that something lost had been restored to her. _Now I am fine. I can be normal again. No more stalling – we can continue the teaching; we can focus again on hunting down the Ichani. _  
She raised her head to meet his eyes with newfound determination.  
Akkarin looked at her with dark burning eyes in a way he had never before. Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders. Then cold fingers brushed her cheeks.  
"Things taken by force are meaningless", he murmured. "But I would feel the same, had it been the other way around." He softly swore. "Oh, Sonea."  
With a shock she understood that his long-time restraint was gone, the wall of distance around him coming down, swept away by what they had just shared. _He would feel the same…_  
He was so close that she felt his breath on her lips. As if in a dream, Sonea slowly leaned towards him.  
"This is wrong. So wrong", he whispered against her lips. "It cannot be…"  
"I know. But we are breaking so many laws already", Sonea answered breathlessly. "Would … would _this_ even make a difference?"  
Akkarin closed his eyes. "Yes", he murmured. "This is different. This is going to be our undoing."  
She expected him to withdraw then. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her. His lips were cold and firm, but he was very gentle, almost as if he expected her to resist him. Sonea stood still. Only gradually she realised that they were kissing, his lips carefully moving against hers and her body responding to him. It was an innocent kiss, and yet entirely improper behaviour for guardian and novice. And she wanted more, so much more. Suddenly shaking, Sonea had to lean back against the wall to keep her weak knees standing. He closed the last distance between them and she felt all of his body pressed against her. Her hands brushed over his sides and she tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips moved tenderly on hers and she responded to him, opened herself up to him and let him know that she belonged to him alone. She could not get enough and he seemed to feel the same. Sonea sighed in dreamlike pleasure as he opened his lips. And when she met the tip of his tongue, she moaned softly. Trembling, he held her, his arms around her waist. His breath came as ragged as hers. It was reassuring to know that he was shaken as much as she was.  
"I should have done this sooner", he murmured between kisses. "By the Eye, I wanted to. And have so for a very long time." He sighed. "You put my loyalty to a hard test, Sonea."  
"What do you mean?", she whispered.  
"It doesn't matter." She felt his lips curl upward under hers. "It is too late now, anyway. Ever since the night you killed the first Ichani, I have failed in this respect."  
"For so long?" She looked up at him in wonder. Akkarin only smiled. When he kissed her again, Sonea ran her hands through his hair, loosening the silken strap.  
_It is true_, she thought. _I was never sure, it all could have been my imagination, my wishful thinking. But now I know._


End file.
